vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Illua
Summary Illua is the founder and leader of the crime syndicate Khamja and the main antagonist of Final Fantasy A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Cold and cruel with a flair for the dramatic, her connections and influence run deeply throughout Ivalice's infrastructure, and she becomes a formidable foe to Clan Gully throughout their travels. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Illua Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics: A2 Grimoire of the Rift Gender: Female Age: Early-Mid 20s Classification: Nightshade, Leader of Khamja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Stop, Spatial Manipulation, Expert Swordswoman, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning (Can call upon various powerful monsters, such as Behemoths, Lamia Queens, and Ahrimans to aid her), Immunity to Status Effects such as Time Slowing, Time Stopping, Poison, Petrification, Transmutation, and Dark-Elemental Attacks, Can completely strip away a target's magical supply to prevent them from using magic and nullify the protection of otherworldly beings like the Judges, Reflexively dodges virtually any conventional attack Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Took on all of Clan Gully, who are able to impress the likes of Vaan, at once in their final battle), some attacks can ignore conventional durability Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought Luso Clemens, who can keep pace with Vaan) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Regularly swings heavy weapons with incredible force) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Comparable to Luso Clemens) Durability: Large Planet level (Comparable to Luso Clemens, who can channel the power of the Scions like Ultima and Zodiark) Stamina: Superhuman (Took on all of Clan Gully at once unimpeded until she was finally struck down) Range: Extended melee range with her sword, several dozen meters with abilities Standard Equipment: The Zanmato, a holy sword that renders her immune to darkness-based attacks, The Genji Equipment, a legendary one-of-a kind armor set that wards off both physical and magical attacks, Her Grimoire, which releases dark magic that nullifies the protection of beings like the Judges and allows her to call upon the evil demon god Neukhia. Intelligence: The leader of an infamous global crime syndicate, Illua is without a doubt a merciless and manipulative woman, performing her criminal activities behind numerous aliases and on multiple fronts to such an extent that Khamja's influence would continue long after her demise at the hands of Clan Gully. She is a pragmatic individual, hypnotizing Adelle into serving her when she would not serve Illua willingly before siccing Adelle upon her allies. In combat, she is a skilled swordswoman who tears rifts in space and time itself to manipulate the battlefield and go for the kill. Yet, even in death, she planned so meticulously that her summoning of the evil god Neukhia was completed upon her defeat, nearly allowing it to destroy all of Ivalice in he process. Weaknesses: Illua is somewhat arrogant and is absolutely certain that everything will go her way. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Abyssal Slash: Illua summons a vision of the great abyss above the battlefield, maddening and paralyzing all those who look upon it before freezing time around them completely. * Annul: A brilliant light dances from Illua's fingertips before striking the target, stripping them of any magical reserves they may have. * Dimensional Rift: Illua tears a hole in the fabric of space-time that heavily damages all those caught within. * Impervious: Illua is virtually immune to any major status effect known to Ivalice, including poison, time slowing or stopping, instant or delayed death, sleep inducement, and mental attacks. * Rebirth: Illua infuses her body with Mist, bringing her back to peak fighting strength and removing any ailments in the process. * Saber: Illua awakens her body's maximum potential, greatly increasing her physical strength and accuracy. * Sheol: Illua shifts the sands of time in her favor, dilating time around herself to increase her effective combat speed while gradually healing her wounds over time. Conversely, time around her foes is slowed to a crawl as they're rendered completely unable to move. * Time Blade: Illua severs her target from the flow of time, dealing damage while delaying their next action to the point that she can easily predict it and react accordingly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5